


Sleepaway Camp

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Meddling Kids, Summer Camp, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Adam and Dom go to sleepaway camp over the summer there they meet two new boys Mikey and Tom hilarity insures.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington, Tom Pallant | Yungblud - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Sleepaway Camp

Dom wispred over to Adam and tugged on the sleve of his shirt pointing twards two boys who had just got off the second summer camp bus. "They look like a lot of fun lets introduce ourselves,"Dom spoke, as he pulled Adam by the arm and drug his in the direction of the boys who stood in the middle of the camp grounds. Dom tapped on the taller boys shoulder and waved.

"Hey my name is Dom and this is my friend Adam what are your names,"he asked. 

"My name is Tom," the boy with long curly brown hair spoke and I am Mikey the other boy with wavy blone hair replied. 

"Nice to meet you, are you guys excited for camp this year," Adam asked with a smile.

"Hell ya we are,"Tom spoke.

Tye booming voice of

"Campers report to the mess hall stat,"the camp leader shouted as she and her assastant


End file.
